


In a Mess

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Jason find themselves in trouble, Ollie is not going to be happy</p><p>Prompt fill for Daggerpen Jason/Connor, ‘Connor: Ollie is going to kill me. Jason: Nah, he’s going to kill *me*.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/gifts).



The smoke alarm shrieked, and Connor really needed to do something about that soon. Right now he needed to find the fire extinguisher. He dragged it out from under the sink, knocking over several bottles of cleaning fluid. His dad was on a green kick lately, so likely was nothing more dangerous than vinegar… Likely. He’d deal with that later to right now the oven was his main priority. Hopefully he could put the fire out before the rest of the kitchen got too singed.

He sprayed the foam over the stove as thoroughly as possible, too thoroughly probably, but he’d rather be overcautious. There is a muffled pop from behind him.*Gun!* His instincts told him, which is why he also ended up spraying half the kitchen and his boyfriend with the fire extinguisher foam. At least the smoke alarm had stopped.

…

"You shot the smoke alarm?"

Jason shrugged. “It was getting annoying, and it looked like the fire was out.”

Connor looked around the destroyed kitchen. The fire was out, but the damage was done. “My father is going to kill me.”

"Nah, he’s going to kill _me._ ” Jason swiped some of the foam on his chest. His _bare_ chest. Connor flushed, Jason hadn’t put his shirt back on, and the top button of his jeans was still undone. Not that Connor was much better dressed, wearing only his loose workout pants. It wasn’t really Jason’s fault that he distracted Connor away from the kitchen, but his father wouldn’t see it that way.

Even if they did manage to clean up the mess before he got home there was no hiding the singe marks around the stove, or the bullet in the smoke alarm. Connor sighed. “If you want to leave before he gets back, I won’t mind.”

"Nah," Jason smirked, flicking some of the foam at Connor. "This wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t shown up. Least I can do is help you clean. Besides, the old man doesn’t scare me."

The door leading up from the secret basement entrance slammed open, echoing across the house. They shared a panicked look. “Much. He doesn’t scare me much.”


End file.
